


私人时刻

by kandy_luo



Series: 超蝙 [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandy_luo/pseuds/kandy_luo
Summary: 拍照时他们还做了什么
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: 超蝙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878004
Kudos: 10





	私人时刻

琥珀色的低沉午后，暗房里弥漫着似水的昏暗，Clark哼着从街角咖啡店听来的几句轻快旋律，心情愉悦的冲印了一些照片，照片上的男人有着轮廓鲜明的肉欲双唇，他喜欢这样的嘴，看起来就像一个跃跃欲试的吻。那双稠丽的淡棕色眼睛注视着镜头，神情既迷人又疏离，这是一个天生的诱惑者的神情，让Clark最感兴趣的正是这一点，他率直地看着你，同时又与观者的反应相距甚远，其实这种目光并非有意识地表示多情和挑逗，可是那时的他对此一无所知，Clark心里像着了火似的，他觉得这些，亲狎和疏离，诱惑与抵抗，都是给他一个人的，就在窥见的一瞬间，这个没有什么性经验的男孩仿佛一下子成长为了一个男人。  
  
现在他已经对Bruce的身体非常熟悉了，饱满、紧致，看起来依然正值壮年，胸膛紧实，暗粉色的乳头在上面凸显着，饱胀完美的臀部，沉睡的阴茎像只海马，他的大腿非常强壮，而这让Clark着迷，强壮的大腿就好比一把锋利的胡桃钳，在那样的双腿间探险，你可能会被夹得粉碎，这让他感觉兴奋不已。  
  
Bruce神情坦然，舒展着赤裸的身体，把视线越出画面，将秋波投向自诩为他意中人的那位观赏者。就在这种不可遏制的兴奋中，Clark拍下了这些照片。  
  
他也赤裸着，哥谭人觉得这样才算公平。所以，兴奋渐渐不言自明，甚至不可能被误解。他的脸被相机遮住了，Clark对此并不在意，就当他是个长着照相机头的人形怪物好了，顶在最前面的是镜头里的单眼，将焦距时而拉远时而拉近，紧跟不放，野兽似的，时而逼近时而撤退。裸体有着奇妙的佐证作用，那熟悉的性机制将彼此唤醒了。  
  
Bruce注意到了Clark的变化，他不动声色的换了一个姿势，暴露出更多隐秘而淫秽的部分，Clark跪下来，开始用仰拍的角度拍摄。完美的雄性象征像个惊叹号，笔直地穿透他的镜头，Clark不禁一阵激颤，勃起变更加显著了。  
  
Bruce脱光之前喝了点葡萄酒，这让他微醺且放松，现在他已经坐到地毯上了，巧妙的收起双腿，藏起了那个让摄影师神魂颠倒的地方，Clark知道这姿势意味着什么。  
  
但Clark不想让男人这么轻易得逞，虽然这也是他想要的。他退到窗边，屁股抵到了冰凉的玻璃上。他仍在拍照，另一幕被他捕捉到了，这次是坐姿。Bruce微笑着，他对自己的判断有信心，显然Clark的身体已经做好了准备。他伸手揉了一把自己的裆部，喉咙里发出一阵压抑着的轻喘，不曾有任何事物这般臣服于他的意志，如此明显，如此迅速。  
  
相机啪的一声落到地板上，氪星人几乎是飞到了他的面前，那根雄伟壮观的外星阴茎高翘着贴上他的脸颊。Bruce一把握住滚烫的阴茎，低头舔了两口，然后他站了起来，用胳膊环住超人类的脖子，把嘴凑了过去，“去床上”他一边热情的舔吻着对方的舌头，一边熟稔的用下体磨蹭着Clark怒涨的阴茎。  
  
Clark直接抱起他飞到了床上，他们并没有开灯，房间里有些昏暗，不过Clark经常在这过夜，已经很熟悉这里的一切了。房间里所有的光亮都来自窗外的明亮的月光和反射的湖水，它们将Clark的身体映照得神秘朦胧而又充满美感，Bruce不禁吞咽了一下，他将Clark推倒在床上，张开双腿趴到对方身上，握住他喜欢的那根阴茎舔弄着。  
  
Clark的尺寸太大了，他含不进全部，而每当他尝试这么做的时候，唾液就会控制不住地流出来，弄得自己的嘴巴和Clark的下体都黏糊糊的。另一边，Clark却可以毫无障碍的整个吞下他，没有咽反射的可恶外星人！Clark给他做了几个深喉，Bruce立刻停下了所有动作，高声呻吟起来，来不及吞咽的口水流了出来滴在Clark的耻毛上，他只需要临门一脚就可以……  
  
但是Clark吐出了他的阴茎，“不，给我…”Bruce不满的扭动着屁股，Clark抓握住那两瓣丰满肉感的半圆，挤压、揉捏、拍打，直到它们变成诱人的粉红色“耐心点，Bruce。这不是你常常教导我的么”  
  
呵，小男孩的胜负欲，Bruce不想在这种时候跟他怄气，于是讨好的将整个屁股都送到Clark面前，Clark在手指上沾了些润滑剂，缓缓的插进了他的后穴。Bruce放肆的呻吟着，他的喉咙收紧了，这刺激叫他再也没法吞下整根阴茎，只能艰难地吮吸着头部，Clark的手指还在往里探，他的喘息越发急促起来。  
  
“啊——”他呻吟着扭动身体，想让Clark再关照一下他的阴茎，但是Clark却只专注于欣赏眼前的美景，Bruce的臀缝已经湿透了，穴口因外物的侵犯而可怜地收缩着，在手指旋转着来回抽插时，又贪婪地绞紧不放。Clark缓慢的加入更多手指，Bruce的屁股湿得像在里面藏着一汪泉水，阴茎硬邦邦地抵在他的胸口，前液从前端不停地流淌到他的身上，潮湿黏滑。  
  
“你准备好了吗？”Clark问他。  
  
“废话！”Bruce立刻从他的身上爬下来，自觉的躺到一边。  
  
Clark伏过去压在他的身上，没有急着动作，而是意乱情迷的表白道“拉奥啊，我真的太爱你了”  
  
“你还操不操？”这还真是，Bruce风格。  
  
“我只是想再说一遍，以防你忘记了”Clark郑重的看向对方“我爱你，Bruce，而你从不亏欠我什么”纯粹的蓝眼睛即使在夜里也明亮得惊人。然而Bruce别开了脸。  
  
气氛静滞了许久，Clark的心沉到了冰冷的湖底，就在他以为自己再次搞砸了时，突然听见紧挨着他胸膛的人发出了一声风一般的叹息，仿佛要和这夜色融成一片“我是个狭隘自私的混蛋，世界需要超人，而我仍抱有私心…我…想要我的男孩回来”  
  
Clark颤栗了一下，一种令人难以忘怀、纯然幸福的醉意向他袭来，每一盏灯都直射进心田，每一颗星都燃尽了光芒，他觉得四周的一切都膨胀起来挤进他的体内，在那里生长和燃烧。他捧起Bruce的脸，深深的吻了他，他们在彼此的唇上痛饮，干渴欲死、激情如炽，如同炽热的大地期待着阵雨。  
  
他们缠绵的吻着，从热烈到轻柔，Clark把嘴往下移，路过乳尖和小腹，叼起男人翘起的阴茎，含进嘴里吮吸。“够了，我已经忍耐得够久了”Bruce喘息着，分开自己的双腿，Clark这才松开嘴，把男人的双腿再拉开了点，又往自己的阴茎上抹了一些润滑液。  
  
看到Clark做好了准备，Bruce把手伸到身下，主动掰开自己的屁股，把后穴完全暴露出来。Clark用手扶着自己傲人的家伙，缓缓地进入这潮湿开放的软红甬道，然后覆上了他的身体。Bruce喘息着发出愉悦的呻吟，他的眼睛有一点湿润，在银灰的月光下，Clark觉得自己会溺毙在这棕色的浪潮里。Bruce强健的双腿缠上Clark的腰，Clark伏下身体，环抱着他，继续挺进，等到他完全进入，Bruce的身体因剧烈的快感而不受控制的颤抖着。Clark一边抽插，一边用手摁着他的腹部，这样Bruce就能更清晰地感觉到身体里那根阴茎的存在，他正在被Clark完全占有着，同时，Clark也正在被他完全占有着。“快点…”他不满足地要求着更多，Clark加快了速度，他把脸埋在男人的脖颈处，舔咬着那里汗湿紧绷的皮肤。Bruce的身体颤栗着，他扭着腰，主动配合着对方，同时用手覆上自己的阴茎套弄着……  
  
他们渐入佳境，Clark持续不断精准地撞击着他的前列腺，越来越快，Bruce渐渐溃不成军，只能不停地发出高昂而破碎的呻吟。快到那一刻时，Clark抓开了他的手，炽热的气息喷洒在耳廓“你只能被我操射，还记得吗，Bruce？”  
  
”啊…是的，Clark，我想要，射给我…”Bruce居然没有任何忸怩就说出口了，Clark依然摸不准哥谭宝贝在床上的尺度，不过得到理想答案的Clark还是心满意足地放开了手，更加迅速深入的挺动起来……最终，他们一起释放了出来。  
  
两个人躺着喘息了一会儿，房间笼罩在一片静默的昏暗里，Clark率先开了口“我要去洗个澡，你要一起吗？”  
  
“不要，我还想再躺一会儿”说着，Bruce耍赖般的头朝下，将脑袋埋进枕头最柔软的精华里。  
  
“好吧”Clark微笑着，难得看到蝙蝠侠这么稚气柔软的另一面，他轻手轻脚的走了出去。  
  
Clark回来时，Bruce已经歪七扭八的睡着了，仿佛要在梦里钻洞，漫游着通过这块在夜里膨胀的巨大羽绒。Clark试图掀开被子帮他简单清理一下，Bruce不情愿的哼了几声，在睡梦中与他搏斗着，像游泳的人拍打着水面，奋力阻止其他人把这具洁白的救生圈抢走。好吧，这样的情况下，人间之神也只能举手投降。  
  
“晚安，Bruce”Clark最后吻了吻他柔软斑白的鬓发，推开窗，微风轻拂，清晨的灰烟和薄雾已经在徐徐升起，不过大部分仍在睡梦中的人们并没有注意到一道蓝红色的旋风阴影飞越了哥谭的城市上空。


End file.
